gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode)
"Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" (im Original:"Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things") ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Brian Kirk und das Drehbuch verfasste Bryan Cogman. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 8. Mai 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. November 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt Eddard Stark erfährt von einem Buch, das möglicherweise Hinweise zum Tod seines Mentors und Vorgängers Jon Arryn liefern könnte, und geht der Geschichte sofort auf den Grund. Ned zu Ehren wird ein Turnier veranstaltet, bei dem Arryns ehemaliger Knappe zu Tode kommt. An der Mauer trifft Jon Schnee derweil Vorbereitungen, um den Außenseiter Samwell Tarly vor weiteren Übergriffen der anderen Rekruten zu schützen, und freundet sich mit ihm an. In Vaes Dothrak trifft der frustrierte Viserys Targaryen auf Daenerys. In Königsmund malt sich Sansa ihre Zukunft als Königin aus, während Arya einen ganz anderen Weg verfolgt. Catelyn erfährt, dass die Waffe des Attentäters angeblich Tyrion Lennister gehört. Sie versammelt die Verbündeten ihres Mannes um sich und fällt eine folgenreiche Entscheidung … : Text: RTL II Handlung Auf Winterfell thumb|300px|[[Bran Stark spricht mit Tyrion Lennister.]] Bran Stark träumt vom Dreiäugigen Raben, welcher ihn in die Katakomben von Winterfell führt. Er wacht auf und Theon Graufreud sagt ihm, dass Robb Stark ihn erwartet. Hodor trägt Bran hinunter in die Halle. Dort begrüßt Robb gerade Tyrion. Dieser befragt Bran kurz über seinen Sturz, aber erfährt nichts, da noch nichts bekannt ist. Tyrion schenkt Bran einen Plan für einen Sattel, mit dem selbst Bran reiten kann. Dann geht Tyrion in ein Bordell, in welchem er übernachten will. Theon folgt ihm hinaus und empfiehlt ihm, in dem Bordell nach Ros zu fragen. Tyrion fragt ihn, wohin Catelyn verschwunden ist und beleidigt Theon mit Tatsachen. An der Mauer thumb|300px|[[Jon Schnee steht vor Allisar Thorn]] Jon trainiert die Mitglieder der Nachtwache, als ein neues Mitglied, Sam, dazukommt. Die Mitglieder erniedrigen ihn, bis Jon dazwischen tritt. Dann schimpfen Jon, Grenn und Pyp mit Sam, da er sich nicht gewehrt hat. Dieser sagt, dass er ein Feigling sei und bedankt sich bei ihnen. Nachdem er gegangen ist, ärgert Pyp noch Grenn. Auf der Mauer trifft Sam auf Jon. Dieser gibt zu, dass er schlecht sieht und Höhenangst hat. Auf Nachfrage von Jon erklärt Sam, dass er von seinem Vater, Randyll Tarly, gezwungen worden ist, zur Mauer zu gehen, da sein Vater ihn ansonsten getötet hätte. Jon scheint Sam zu mögen. thumb|300px|[[Allisar Thorn erzählt Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly vom Winter]] Jon und Sam putzen Tische und Sam ärgert Jon, weil dieser kein Geschlechtsverkehr mit einer Hure haben wollte, da er Angst gehabt hat, einen Bastard namens Schnee zu zeugen, was er keinem Menschen antun möchte. Deshalb jagt Jon Sam zum Spaß hinterher, als Allisar hereinkommt. Er fragt sie, ob sie sich an den letzten Winter erinnern können und erzählt ihnen vom Schrecken, als er sechs Monate lang Jenseits der Mauer gewesen ist. Um zu überleben, haben er und seine Begleiter die Pferde essen müssen - und schließlich sogar die gefallenen Mitglieder. Allisar sagt ihnen, dass sie (die neuen Mitglieder) wie die Fliegen sterben würden, wenn der Winter kommt. Sein Hass auf die beiden ist deutlich zu sehen. Beim Essen sagt Jon den anderen, dass sie aufhören sollen, Sam zu ärgern. Rast sagt aber, dass er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen werde. Also kommt er des Nachts zu ihm und droht ihm, sodass er Sam in Ruhe lässt. Am Tag darauf, beim Training, traut sich niemand, Sam weh zu tun und Allisar Thorn rast vor Wut. Im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister wird bedroht.]] Tyrion geht in die Taverne, in welcher auch Catelyn und Rodrik Cassel sind. Es ist die Taverne, in der der König und sein Gefolge Rast gemacht haben. Er erkennt Catelyn und diese schart ihre Verbündeten um sich: Einen Ser von Harrenhal, einen von Haus Bracken, und einen von Haus Frey; aber als sie ihnen erzählt, dass Tyrion Lennister am Komplott beteiligt gewesen ist, ihren Sohn zu töten, und sie ihr helfen sollen, ihn nach Winterfell zu eskortieren, ziehen noch mehr Leute ihr Schwert und bedrohen den Gnom. In Königsmund thumb|300px|[[Sansa Stark und Septa Mordane unterhalten sich]] Sansa und Septa Mordane gehen vor dem Eisernen Thron entlang, und Sansa fürchtet sich davor, Joffrey Baratheon nur Töchter schenken zu können. Sie spricht wieder den Vorfall mit den Wölfen an und Mordane schimpft sie. Dann gibt sie zu, dass ihr Onkel und ihr Großvater im Thronsaal ermordet worden sind. Sie ist wütend auf ihren Vater. thumb|300px|[[Eddard Stark erhält das Buch]] Eddard ist im kleinen Rat, wo Janos Slynt sich beschwert, dass es viele Probleme in der Stadt gebe und die Stadtwache mehr Männer brauche. Eddard meint, dass er ihm 20 seiner eigenen und 50 weitere Männer geben werde und Petyr Baelish kümmert sich um den Sold. Nach der Sitzung befragt Eddard Pycelle, was Jon Arryn in der Nacht vor seinem Tod von ihm wollte. Er erfährt, dass Jon ein Buch gesucht hat: Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande. Dieses Buch nimmt Eddard mit in den Turm der Hand. Unterwegs trifft er auf Arya, welche versucht, stundenlang auf einem Zeh zu stehen, offensichtlich ist sie eine fleißige Schülerin von Syrio Forel. Sie sagt Eddard, dass sie keine Lady werden wolle. thumb|300px|[[Petyr Baelish|Kleinfinger zeigt Eddard Stark Beispiele von Spitzeln]] Eddard unterhält sich mit Petyr, dieser erzählt ihm von Ser Hugh, dem ehemaligen Knappen von Jon Arryn. Er warnt ihn, dass er nicht selbst die Initiative ergreifen dürfe, da er überall von Spitzeln umgeben sei. Er sagt ihm, dass ein treuer Diener von ihm mit Hugh und danach mit einem Waffenschmied reden soll, bei welchem Jon Arryn Wochen vor seinem Tod mehrmals gewesen sei. Er schickt Jory Cassel los, welcher schnell wieder zurückkommt und ausrichtet, dass Hugh nicht mit jemandem unter seinem Rang sprechen wolle. thumb|300px|[[Eddard Stark spricht mit Jory Cassel]] Also geht Eddard persönlich zum Schmied namens Tobho Mott, welcher ihm erzählt, dass Jon Gendry besucht hatte. Gendry erzählt Eddard, dass Jon ihn gefragt habe, ob er gut behandelt worden sei, ob es ihm dort gefalle und wer seine Mutter gewesen sei. Gendry erzählt Eddard auch, dass diese gestorben ist, als er selbst noch klein gewesen ist. Als er zurückkehrt, fragt ihn Jory, was er gefunden hat und er sagt ihm, dass er Roberts Bastard gefunden habe. Jory wird ausgeschickt, um einen Brief von Eddard zum König zu bringen. Er wird von Jaime Lennister aufgehalten, welcher den Brief aber nicht dem König geben will, da er nicht Lord Stark dient. thumb|300px|[[Ritterstand|Ser Hugh mit einem Schild, auf dem das Wappen des Hauses Arryn abgebildet ist.]] Petyr spricht mit Sansa und Arya und erzählt ihnen, warum er Kleinfinger heißt. Dann eröffnet Robert das Turnier und Gregor Clegane und Ser Hugh reiten aufs Feld. Clegane tötet Hugh "versehentlich" mit seiner Lanze. Petyr erzählt Sansa, dass Gregor eigentlich unglaublich grausam sei und daran schuld ist, dass der Bluthund eine verbrannte Gesichtshälfte habe, weil er ihm einst das Gesicht in die brennenden Kohlen gedrückt hat. Cersei Lennister besucht Eddard im Turm der Hand. Sie macht Andeutungen, dass sie sehr gefährlich werden kann. In Essos thumb|300px|[[Jorah Mormont spricht mit Daenerys Targaryen]] Daenerys kommt mit Drogo und dem Khalasar in Vaes Dothrak an und Viserys lästert über die Dothraki. Jorah Mormont erklärt Daenerys, dass er früher an der Seite der Westerosi gekämpft hat. Doch Eddard Stark verlangt nun seinen Kopf, weil er Sklaven verkauft hat, anstatt sie der Nachtwache zu übergeben. Doreah, welche von Viserys gekauft worden ist, redet mit diesem über Drachen. Viserys zählt die Drachen auf und gibt zu, dass der letzte Drache noch vor seiner Geburt gestorben ist. Viserys kommt wütend zu Daenerys und schimpft sie, dass er von ihr keine Befehle annehme. Viserys greift Daenerys an und Daenerys schlägt ihn mit einer Kette. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr dulde, dass er sie angreife und warnt ihn, das noch einmal zu tun. Daenerys erzählt Jorah, dass sie Viserys geschlagen hat, obwohl er der wahre König ist. Jorah sagt ihr, dass niemand, nicht einmal sie, Viserys auf dem Thron sehen wolle. Daenerys gibt zu, dass ihr Bruder nie die Sieben Königslande erobern werde und auch niemals ein guter König sein könne. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Samwell Tarly *Kommandant Janos Slynt *Ser Hugh vom Grünen Tal *Tobho Mott *Gendry *Ser Gregor Clegane *Marillion *Masha Heddel *Bronn *Ser Willis Wod *Kurleket *Frey-Ritter Tode *Ser Hugh - Von Gregor Clegane mit einer Lanze während eines Turniers getötet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd als Prinz Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Francis Magee als Yoren *Ian McElhinney als Lord Kommandant Barristan Selmy *Dominic Carter als Kommandant Janos Slynt *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gethin Anthony als Lord Renly Baratheon *Emun Elliott als Marillion *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Margaret John als Alte Nan *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Josef Altin als Pypar *Luke McEwan als Rast *Conan Stevens als Ser Gregor Clegane *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Jefferson Hall als Ser Hugh *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Andrew Wilde als Tobho Mott *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Kevin Keenan als Kurleket *Patrick Ryan als Ritter des Hauses Frey *Ryan McKenna als Ser Willis Wod *Susie Kelly als Masha Heddel Nicht im Abspann genannt *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister Anmerkungen *Alle 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung treten in dieser Folge auf. *Conan Stevens trat für die Rolle des Khal Drogo auf, nur um den Casting Directoren in Erinnerung zu bleiben. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode basiert auf einem Zitat von Tyrion Lennister zu Beginn der Episode, da er eine Schwäche für Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes habe. *Die Graufreud-Rebellion wird erstmals näher angesprochen und erklärt. **Tyrion erwähnt, dass die Onkel von Theon Graufreud für den Angriff von Lennishort verantwortlich waren. In den Büchern wurde der Angriff von Euron Graufreud erdacht und von Victarion ausgeführt. Jedoch war Aeron ebenso in der Rebellion u.a. in der Schlacht von Seegart beteiligt. Victarion wird zwar in Stammbäumen erwähnt, aber schließlich nicht in die Serie integriert und seine Handlungsstränge anderen Charakteren gegeben. Es ist nicht klar welche der Onkel den Überfall auf die Lennisterflotte durchgeführt haben. *Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt. *Lord Hoster Tully, Lady Whent von Harrenhal, Lord Jonos Bracken und Lord Walder Frey werden erstmals erwähnt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 24: Bran IV - Tyrion ist zu Gast auf Winterfell. *Kapitel 26: Jon IV - Samwell Tarly erscheint erstmals auf dem Hof der Festung. *Kapitel 36: Daenerys IV - Das Khalasar erreicht Vaes Dothrak und Daenerys und Jorah reiten durch das Pferdetor. *Kapitel 27: Eddard VI - Eddard streitet sich mit dem Rat über das Turnier der Hand. *Kapitel 25: Eddard V - Eddard sucht Pycelle auf, trifft seine Tochter und wird von Kleinfinger aufgesucht. *Kapitel 27: Eddard VI - Jory stellt bei Ser Hugh Nachforschungen an, Eddard sieht sich nach Gendry um. *Kapitel 26: Jon IV - Jon isst mit Samwell, er beschließt Sam zu beschützen, sie besuchen Rast. *Kapitel 36: Daenerys IV - Daenerys wird von Viserys in ihrem Zelt besucht. *Kapitel 29: Sansa II - Sansa besucht das Turnier der Hand. *Kapitel 28: Catelyn V - Catelyn kehrt im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg ein, wo sie auf Tyrion trifft. Galerie 104 Joffrey Sandor.jpg 104 Petyr Sansa Arya Mordane.jpg 104 Petyr.jpg 104 Robert.jpg 104 Tyrion.jpg 104 Ned Petyr 01.jpg 104 Ned 02.jpg 104 Pycelle.jpg 104 Ned Renly.jpg 104 Ned 01.jpg 104 Ned Jory.jpg 104 Theon.jpg 104 Ned Petyr.jpg 104 Ned.jpg 104 Jon 01.jpg 104 Sam Pyp Grenn.jpg 104 Alisar Jon.jpg 104 Jon.jpg 104 Jon Sam Pyp Grenn.jpg 104 Catelyn 01.jpg 104 Catelyn Rodrick Bronn.jpg 104 Catelyn.jpg 104 Drogo.jpg 104 Jorah.jpg 104 Jorah Viserys.jpg 104 Daenerys 01.jpg 104 Daenerys.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things es:Tullidos, bastardos y cosas rotas fr:Infirmes, Bâtards et Choses brisées it:Il giuramento pl:Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni pt-br:Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas ru:Калеки, бастарды и сломанные вещи ro:Infirmi, bastarzi și lucruri stricate zh:TV:第一季第四集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1